


Favorite Cover

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closets, Coat Check people everywhere should be paid more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 4,Hiding in a Closet.“Sorry about that.” Bodhi murmured against Cassian’s ear. “Suspect was in the restaurant, he’d have spooked if he saw me.”“So why amIin the closet?”“Instinct, mostly. Pretending to kiss you is my favorite cover.”





	Favorite Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Special thanks to [RosePetalFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall) for helping me figure out a Pretentious Restaurant Name. It was a great deal of fun. :D

* * *

“I’m not complaining,” Cassian said, as Bodhi pushed him through the expensive winter wear in Basil’s coat check room. “But why are we in a closet instead of at our table in the ridiculously pretentious restaurant you wanted to go to?”

“Sh.” Bodhi said, looking disappointingly more serious than sexual as he pinned Cassian against the far wall. Bodhi cocked his head, listening intently before he relaxed. “Sorry about that.” Bodhi murmured against Cassian’s ear. “Suspect was in the restaurant, he’d have spooked if he saw me.” 

“So why am _I_ in the closet?” 

Bodhi grinned, “That’s a joke I’m not touching.” 

Cassian’s eyes narrowed. 

“Instinct, mostly. Pretending to kiss you is my favorite cover. And, the food here is amazing, you heathen.”

Cassian lost his serious expression, huffing a laugh. “Fine, call it in, then we’ll get back to our date.” 

Bodhi pulled out his phone and started dialing. “Thank you for understanding.” 

Cassian waited until the line started ringing before saying, “I’ll help maintain your cover.” 

Bodhi looked confused and opened his mouth, but before he could answer the line clicked on. He cleared his throat. “Captain, this is Rook, as of three minutes ago I confirmed a sighting of Motti in Basil, off of fourth.”

Cassian started untucking Bodhi’s shirt. 

Bodhi’s eyes went wide.

Cassian smirked as he slid his hands along the tops of Bodhi’s slacks, fingers reaching up to brush Bodhi’s skin. 

Starting to glare, Bodhi said, “I’m not currently—” Bodhi trailed off as Cassian leaned forward to nibble at his free ear. “Just a minute, Ma’am.”

Bodhi hissed, “I am on the phone with Captain Organa.” 

“But what if Motti comes in here?” Cassian whispered as he laid a kiss to the sensitive skin just behind Bodhi’s ear. 

“Bastard.” Bodhi jerked his head away and put the phone back to his ear. “I am…” 

Cassian slid his tongue down Bodhi’s neck, and his hands up Bodhi’s chest. Bodhi’s voice broke as Cassian found one of his nipples and twisted it. 

“...avoiding contact,” he finished, voice too high.

Cassian hooked a leg over Bodhi’s hip, dragging Bodhi closer. Bodhi looked irritated even as he rocked his hips against Cassian. 

Cassian could hear Organa’s voice, sounding worried, coming through the phone.

Bodhi gave a long sigh. “No, Ma’am, I’m fine—”

Organa’s voice again, sharper. “Yes,” Bodhi sounded resigned, “Andor’s with me.” 

Cassian slid one hand down and grabbed Bodhi’s ass. 

Bodhi’s breath hitched. “Yes,” he said, voice too high. He cleared his throat. “Yes. I’m secure...in the coat closet.” 

After another beat, Bodhi said, “Ma’am,” reproachfully.

Bodhi hung up the phone, “She’s sending a squad car...told me to sit tight and have fun.” 

“Good plan.” Cassian said, pinching Bodhi’s nipple again.

“Fuck. I’m not going to be able to show my face at work for days, you menace.” Bodhi said, rolling up his sleeves, wicked smile slowly forming on his face. “Right, my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in doing the challenge? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
